<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Он думал, мы можем довериться тебе by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588579">Он думал, мы можем довериться тебе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda'>Merianda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зимние драбблы [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Comic Book Science, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headspace, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Body, Single work, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан обхватывает обеими ладонями живую руку и смотрит так ... умоляюще. Ему что–то нужно, но он не хочет командовать.<br/>А мог бы – Баки готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы его осчастливить. Зимний не понимает, с какой стати Баки убеждает его в том, что Капитана не нужно бояться, что он не будет наказывать – Зимнему приходится поверить на слово. Стиву достаточно намекнуть, и Баки все охотно выполнит.<br/>Он должен принять решение. И оно напрямую связано с Зимним.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Winter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зимние драбблы [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1: Зимний Солдат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996469">he thought we could trust you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria">kocuria</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p><p>Из серии <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338">the Winter drabbles</a>, но может читаться отдельным рассказом.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>– Признаюсь, мы никогда не сталкивались ни с чем, хотя бы отдаленно похожим на ваш случай, – предупреждает доктор, но Капитан не думает сдаваться.<br/>– У нас и в дальнейшем <i>не будет</i> никого с подобным симптомом раздвоения личности после пребывания военнопленным в течение семидесяти лет. – Похоже, он искренне пытается помочь, но... Зимний чувствует, как тревожится Баки. – И, Бак, Хелен самая лучшая из всех.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Жирный шрифт</b> – Зимний, <i>курсив</i> – Баки.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>– Есть очень хороший шанс, что используя старковскую технологию ментально-органической ретрограммы, мы сможем… скажем так, не в полном объеме «интегрировать» другую личность, хотя это не совсем подходящий термин. Но мы совершенно точно сможем уменьшить его влияние на вашу жизнь, сержант Барнс, – доброжелательно поясняет Хелен Чо. Выглядит она при этом так, словно разрывается между искренним желанием помочь и восхищением настолько сложной задачей.</p><p>Уровень угрозы доктора Чо: низкий.</p><p>Уровень угрозы ее идей: подлежит определению.</p><p>Баки какое-то время молчит, но Зимний чувствует – он… подавлен. Это похоже на ощущения, накатывающие сразу после миссии, когда Солдат…<br/>
Так, Зимний, сосредоточься. Такие мысли последнее, что тебе – ему – <i>вам</i> нужно прямо сейчас.</p><p>– Но у вас нет подобного опыта, – нерешительно отвечает Баки.</p><p>– Признаюсь, мы никогда не сталкивались ни с чем, хотя бы отдаленно похожим на ваш случай, – предупреждает доктор, но Капитан не думает сдаваться. </p><p>– У нас и в дальнейшем <i>не будет</i> никого с подобным симптомом раздвоения личности после пребывания военнопленным в течение семидесяти лет. – Он искренне пытается помочь, но... Зимний чувствует, как тревожится Баки. – И, Бак, Хелен самая лучшая из всех.</p><p>– Если начистоту, я доктор несколько иной направленности, – она украдкой улыбается. Очевидно, что она союзник Кэпа.</p><p>– Я ей доверяю, – тут же доносится от Капитана.</p><p>Баки довольно продолжительное время молчит. Все присутствующие в комнате понимают, что ему необходимо поразмыслить, поэтому Хелен поднимается и идет к доктору Беннеру, увлекая его разговором.</p><p>Уровень угрозы доктора Брюса Беннера: низкий.</p><p>Уровень угрозы Халка: подлежит определению. Для начала рассмотрим как чрезвычайно высокий.</p><p>Доктор Беннер мельком оглядывает теснящихся на диване Капитана и Баки, берет Хелен под локоток и удаляется с ней из комнаты, оставляя их наедине.</p><p>Прикосновение. Зимний сразу же обратил внимание: если Капитан рядом, он <i>всегда</i> касается его – это приемлемо, потому что Баки прекрасно с этим справляется. Кажется, это даже действует на него успокаивающе, он этим наслаждается. Что ж, ладно. Этот нюанс подлежит рассмотрению позже.</p><p>Они устроились на диване, достаточно большом, чтобы на нем с комфортом разместилось, по меньшей мере, пять человек, но они сидят прижавшись друг к другу и соприкасаясь плечами. Капитан касается его плеча, бедра и <i>металлической</i> руки на протяжении всего разговора, а теперь, когда они остаются наедине, обхватывает обеими ладонями его живую руку и смотрит так…</p><p>Как…</p><p>Как будто собирается отдать приказ? Нет, не то. Зимний пытается найти в словарном запасе подходящее слово.</p><p>Смотрит <i>умоляюще.</i> Ему что-то нужно, но он не хочет командовать.</p><p>А мог бы – Баки готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы его осчастливить. Зимний не понимает, с какой стати Баки убеждает его в том, что Капитана не нужно бояться, что он не будет наказывать – Зимнему приходится поверить на слово. Стиву достаточно <i>намекнуть</i>, и Баки все охотно выполнит.</p><p>До сих пор все просьбы Капитана были связаны с едой (это просто отлично), сном (странным образом спокойным, невзирая на ужастики и <i>обнимашки</i>, которые вот совсем не являются оптимальным решением), мягкой одеждой (она удивительно приятная телу, но одеяло на диване приятнее – надо разобраться почему). Последняя просьба относилась к разговору с Хелен Чо и Брюсом Беннером (Зимний пока не определился, что о них думает).</p><p>И вот опять.</p><p>– Бак, я ей доверяю. Дело может выгореть, и ты почувствуешь себя намного лучше. Сейчас ты в безопасности, тебе не нужна эта… защитная скорлупа для…</p><p>– Он не скорлупа, – осаждает его Баки. Зимний оживляется. Впервые Баки высказал что-то отдаленно противоречащее мнению и пожеланиям Капитана.</p><p>– Это патология, Баки. Болезнь. Как у мистера Райана в доме, где жила твоя мама, помнишь его? Он вернулся с войны и уже никогда не был прежним. В наши дни у таких вещей даже названия появились! И появилось лечение. Бак, просто позволь им помочь тебе!</p><p>Баки медленно высвобождает ладонь из рук Капитана, который выглядит при этом так…</p><p>Так, словно только что получил сильнейшую травму.</p><p>Проявление насилия за последние сутки отсутствует, но почему тогда Баки со Стивом выглядят – чувствуют – себя так, как будто им причинили боль. Зимний не понимает, к счастью, понимает Баки.</p><p>– Его зовут Зимний, – Баки тихо, но четко выговаривает каждое слово. – Он спасал меня столько раз, что я сбился со счета. Это больше, чем я могу вспомнить. Он защищал меня в течение многих лет. Десятилетиями. Он настоящий.</p><p>У Капитана такой вид, словно его отчитали:</p><p>– Прости, я знаю…</p><p>– Нет, <i>не знаешь</i>. Ты понятия не имеешь, и, слава богу, Стиви. Больше всего я желаю, чтобы ты никогда не узнал, каково это, когда тебе вероломно перепрошивает твой разум и забирает твое тело.</p><p>Внутри Баки бушует ураган эмоций, но Зимний не может определить ни одну из них, кроме боли. </p><p>И <i>защиты</i>. Он очень хорошо знаком с этой функцией, просто не подозревал, что и Баки тоже.</p><p>– Баки, но в этом-то все и дело! Разве не это сейчас происходит? Кто-то непонятный… – Баки одаривает Капитана свирепым взглядом. – Извини, не кто-то непонятный, а Солдат приходит и перехватывает контроль, и это выглядит так, как будто тебя уже нет здесь!</p><p>Баки вскакивает и начинает ходить туда-сюда. Зимний расценивает это необходимостью дистанцироваться от угрозы…</p><p>Угроза…</p><p>Классифицировать Капитана как угрозу?</p><p>В потайных карманах укрыты три ножа, между ним и Капитаном крепкий журнальный столик, если его поднять, то можно использовать как средство поражения. Капитанского щита нигде не видно, но это не значит, что он далеко – в пределах ближней досягаемости тайников более чем достаточно.</p><p><i>– Он не собирается нападать на нас, Зимний,</i> – успокаивает Баки.</p><p>
  <b>– Тогда почему мы уходим?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Он… Я… Я не в восторге от озвученной идеи.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Мы не обязаны подчиняться. Да, он куратор, но ты сказал, что наказание не последует.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Он не ... Проехали. Да, наказания не будет, но мне по-прежнему не нравится спорить с ним.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– …почему?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Ты серьезно?!</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Кажется, он желает добра. Кажется, он понимает ситуацию лучше, чем мы.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Нет! Он не понимает, он ничего не понимает!</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Ладно. Нам известно больше?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– ДА!</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Тогда скажи ему.</b>
</p><p>Баки останавливается прямо перед странно посматривающим на него Капитаном.</p><p>– Ты говоришь с ним, да? Просто иногда у тебя такое выражение лица, – говорит он – Стив, мы должны называть его Стив.</p><p>– Да! – сердито отвечает Баки. – Да, я говорю с ним, потому что не только мне принимать решение!</p><p>– Но это не так, это твое тело…</p><p>– УЖЕ НЕТ! – выкрикивает Баки.</p><p>Ножи. Кофейный столик. Где щит? Все еще не угроза? Так ведь.</p><p>
  <i>– Не угроза, Зимний.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– ...Ладно.</b>
</p><p>– ...Бак?</p><p>– Не только мое, Стиви! Разве ты не видишь? Это был Солдат, – оба синхронно вздрагивают, и выражение лица Капитана смягчается, – всякий раз, когда срабатывают триггеры, – цедит Баки.</p><p>– Баки…</p><p>– Нет, ты не понимаешь. Это был он! Его тело, когда бы в нем ни возникала потребность. Но когда они ничего с ним не делали? Оно было моим, а я не справлялся. Я не справлялся, Стиви. Зимний приходил и помогал мне. Да, иногда он перехватывает контроль, но это происходит именно в тот момент, когда я в нем нуждаюсь. Мне даже просить не нужно. Он в моей голове, Стиви, он понимает, когда в одиночку мне не справиться. Но я все еще здесь! И я тоже могу принимать решения, он более чем счастлив просто сидеть сложа руки и позволяя мне рулить! – Баки снова взволнован.</p><p>– Баки…</p><p>– Тебя там не было, понимаешь? Я должен был проделывать все это <i>один</i>, а я не справлялся. Он появился, когда я нуждался в нем, и он не… не поглощает меня, а я не собираюсь «минимизировать его влияние на мою жизнь». Ради всего святого, Стиви, да кем я тогда буду, если сделаю с ним подобное?!</p><p>– Баки…</p><p>– Что?!</p><p>– Мне жаль.</p><p>Зимний осознает, что речь идет о нем. А еще он осознает, что многое из разговора упустил, и даже если понятны слова, то их контекст не ясен. Баки злится. Капитан... раскаивается?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Мне жаль, что меня там не было.</p><p>– Черт, Стив, это единственное, что ты понял из всего этого?! Дело не в тебе!</p><p>– Но…</p><p>– Нет, Стив. Нет, я не могу. Мне нужно подумать, ладно? А ты мельтешишь вокруг да около и только мешаешь.</p><p>Ноги несут Баки к стеклянной двери, и он открывает ее нараспашку. Погода на улице замечательная, раннее летнее солнце скрыло все следы вчерашнего дождя. Терраса утопает в растениях, а еще на ней лежаки и с нее открывается потрясающе красивый вид на Нью-Йорк. Башня выше всех зданий в округе, так что это достаточно безопасно. Зимнему очень нравится перспектива выбраться туда.</p><p>Скорее всего, на такой высоте не обитают бродячие коты. Жаль.</p><p>
  <b>– А мы можем завести кошку?</b>
</p><p><i>– Что?</i> – Баки не был готов к внезапной смене темы.</p><p>
  <b>– Можем ли. Мы. Завести кошку? Кошки хорошие. Если мы останемся здесь. Можем ли мы завести кошку?</b>
</p><p>Баки вздыхает и смеется:</p><p>
  <i>– Да, Зимний. Уверен, мы без проблем сможем завести кота или кошку. Хотя не знаю, останемся ли мы здесь.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Угроза от Капитана?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Не то чтобы угроза, нет.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Ладно. Идем на солнце?</b>
</p><p><i>– Да, Зимний. На солнце,</i> – мысленно отвечает Баки тихо и мягко. Зимний не понимает внезапной боли – нет, это грусть – вокруг него. Лавандово-синяя грусть.</p><p>– Ты в курсе, что делаешь это снова, – доносится голос Капитана.</p><p>– В курсе. Да, и я буду продолжать это делать. Оставь меня на время, ладно? Дай мне подумать. Позволь <i>нам</i> говорить. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Капитан бормочет, что согласен.</p><p>Уголок между растениями и краем террасы идеально оптимальный, как он и предполагал. Даже несмотря на то, что там нет кошек.</p><p>Но это лучше, чем ничего.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2: Стив</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>– Баки?<br/>– Он устал, – говорит мужчина с лицом Баки. Стив с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться.<br/>– Зимний. <br/>– Добрый день, Капитан, – Баки поворачивает к нему свое лицо, пока что спокойное, но вот уже на нем читается подозрительная осторожность.<br/>Что ж, хорошо.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Баки попросил оставить его в покое, потому что ему нужно подумать.<br/>Как надолго оставить его в одиночестве? На пару минут? Пару часов?<br/>На пару дней?<p>А у Стива зудит под кожей, настолько велика потребность проверить, как он, прикоснуться и убедиться – Баки действительно здесь. Это ведь не сон?</p>
<p>Потребовались недели. Недели поисков, сводящих с ума от беспокойства, бессонные ночи, ночные кошмары, сожаления, гадания; Наташа и Тони от него чуть ли не на стену лезли…</p>
<p>Теперь он здесь. Наконец-то здесь.</p>
<p>А Стив даже сутки не смог продержаться, чтобы не ступить на тропу войны.</p>
<p>«Ну правда, Роджерс? От тебя всего-то требовалось держать рот на замке, и все», – голос звучит сварливо и с интонациями Баки. Стив истерично хихикает. Отлично, теперь у них обоих голоса в голове.</p>
<p>Брюс отрывается от планшета и смотрит неодобрительно, но Стив от него отмахивается.</p>
<p>Баки слышит голос в своей голове. Голос Зимнего Солдата. Монстра, созданного в лабораториях. Мясника, которому чужды угрызения совести, он нападает, наносит удары, стреляет, и, черт, он был близок к тому, чтобы убить Стива.</p>
<p>Стив не винит Баки, конечно, он не виноват. Зимний Солдат? А вот тут дьявольски верно.</p>
<p>Он внедрился в голову Баки, который не понимает этого и защищает своего… своего обидчика.</p>
<p>Баки говорит, что это не тот человек, который…</p>
<p>…Стойте-ка, когда Стив начал рассматривать диагноз как человека? Что происходит?</p>
<p>Баки говорит, что это не то же самое, что и Солдат. Что «Зимний» защищает его.</p>
<p>Почему он сам себя называет «Зимним»?</p>
<p>Баки устроился в углу террасы, и Стиву видны его ноги. Баки словно чувствует угрозу, поэтому скрывается в самом дальнем уголке, прислонившись к стене, чтобы никто не смог внезапно наброситься. Как будто он не доверяет Стиву и не может повернуться к нему спиной.</p>
<p>От Стива не укрывается подобная сверхбдительность: Баки контролирует все входы и выходы, высматривает потенциальное оружие и напрягается всякий раз, когда кто-то дергается рядом. Стиву хочется взвыть каждый раз, когда происходит подобное. Куда подевался обаятельный и самоуверенный паренек из Бруклина?</p>
<p>Но Стив держится, он не воет и не опускает руки. Баки нужно, чтобы он был собран. Баки сейчас как никогда нуждается в поддержке.</p>
<p>Баки необходимо получить наилучшую медицинскую помощь, даже если он сам пока не видит в этом пользы. А Стиву нужно все проконтролировать.<br/>Как много времени прошло? Полчаса? Сорок пять минут? Этого ведь достаточно? Баки всегда терпеть не мог, когда Стива нет рядом. Они всегда были не разлей вода.</p>
<p>Он горестно и с надрывом вздыхает, чем снова привлекает внимание Брюса, который посматривает на него с опаской, но молчит. Стив расправляет плечи и решительным шагом направляется к дверям, открывая их максимально шумно, специально, чтобы предупредить Баки о своем присутствии. Ему не хочется напугать его.</p>
<p>Но нужды в беспокойстве нет: Баки там растянулся довольным котом. Он превратил свой уголок в засаду-укрытие, переставив раскидистые кусты в кадках так, что с одной стороны его скрывает зелень, а с другой прикрывает стена. Он сидит близко к краю, располагаясь на возвышенности, и это самое удобное место для лучшего обзора.</p>
<p>Стив улыбается и сразу вспоминает Клинта, наверное, это их снайперские фишки.</p>
<p>Баки довольно жмурится, подставив лицо солнцу, глаза закрыты, и он выглядит... спокойным. Умиротворенным. Морщинки между бровей сгладились, и он кажется совсем юным парнишкой, тем самым, который уходил на войну, не зная, что его превратят в жестокое и непоколебимое оружие.</p>
<p>Стив каждый раз поражается, насколько Баки красив. Во имя такой красоты в море отправлялись тысячи кораблей. Стив лично бы спускал корабли на воду и поджигал их, лишь бы на лице Баки всегда было такое выражение.</p>
<p>Он ерзает и садится на край цветочной кадки. Не слишком близко, ему нужно больше пространства.</p>
<p>– Баки?</p>
<p>– Он устал, – говорит мужчина с лицом Баки. Стив с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться.</p>
<p>– Зимний, – все тело Стива напрягается, ожидая ... чего, нападения? Во всяком случае, «Зимний», кажется, пока что не собирается применять силу. Для агрессии сейчас нет оснований.</p>
<p>– Добрый день, Капитан, – Баки поворачивает к нему лицо, спокойное пока что, но вот уже не нем читается подозрительная осторожность.</p>
<p>Что ж, хорошо.</p>
<p>– Могу я поговорить с Баки? – Стив спрашивает как можно вежливее, хотя больше всего ему хочется схватить Баки за грудки и со всей силы встряхнуть, чтобы вывести из этого... этого морока.</p>
<p>– Он устал, – снова говорит Зимний, странно глядя на него.</p>
<p>– Что ж, это означает, что ты просто взял на себя ответственность и решил вывести его тело на прогулку? – Стив ничего не может с собой поделать. Все его инстинкты требуют защитить Баки, но он не может. Как он защитит Баки от… этого?</p>
<p>– Он… обдумывает. Я затылком чувствую, как он обрабатывает информацию, но он осознает, что происходит. На данный момент он в порядке, – хмуро отвечает Зимний.</p>
<p>– И… я должен просто поверить на слово?</p>
<p>«Успокойся, Роджерс, не нервируй это – его – это. Ты не знаешь, что может последовать».</p>
<p>– У тебя есть выбор? – обманчиво спокойно спрашивает Зимний.</p>
<p>– Нет, я так не думаю, – Стив хочет кричать. Он не будет.</p>
<p>– Ты причиняешь ему боль, – внезапно говорит Зимний, и это не совсем враждебность, но настрой уже менее дружелюбный.</p>
<p>– Я…</p>
<p>– Нет. Ты делаешь ему больно, я не знаю, как и не знаю почему, но ты причиняешь ему <i>боль</i>, – Зимний внезапно перестает быть похожим на домашнего кота, это уже хищник, рассматривающий свою добычу. Как будто он почувствовал предстоящее противостояние.</p>
<p>– А ты, подчинив его разум и тело, больно ему не делаешь, так, по-твоему? – возмущенно спрашивает Стив.</p>
<p>– Я защищаю его, – отвечает Зимний, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире.</p>
<p>– Ты подчинил себе его волю, и называешь это защитой?</p>
<p>– Ему это нужно, – Зимний не сводит глаз со Стива, а у Стива мурашки бегут по спине. Это Зимний Солдат. Он сражался с ним на шоссе. Сжатая пружина насилия готова распрямиться.</p>
<p>– Ты хочешь сказать, что он просил тебя об этом?</p>
<p>– Он не должен был. Я знаю.</p>
<p>– Ясно, и снова мне придется поверить тебе на слово.</p>
<p>Они ходят кругами. Как человек – личность – Зимний намеренно тупит.</p>
<p>– Я всегда буду защищать его. Вот почему я с ним. Вот почему я здесь.</p>
<p>– Защищать его от чего? Ты думаешь, он здесь в опасности, со мной? – Стив не может удержаться от смеха. Зимний ничегошеньки не знает о них, раз полагает, что Баки нужна защита, когда Стив здесь и хочет вернуть его обратно.</p>
<p>– От тебя, – Зимний встает грациозно-хищно, и Стив отшатывается.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, я бы…</p>
<p>Зимний нависает прямо над ним: </p>
<p>– Он думал, что мы можем тебе доверять. Он в это так верил, что я привел нас сюда. К тебе. Я возложил на <i>тебя</i> заботу о нем, а ты причиняешь боль.</p>
<p>– Он…</p>
<p>– Нет, Капитан. Я больше я не позволю, – он обходит Капитана, направляясь к дверям, но вдруг его хватают за руку.</p>
<p>Зимний смотрит сурово, а потом медленно – бережно? – обхватывает бионической рукой запястье Стива и отталкивает. </p>
<p>– Что ты собираешься делать? Просто уйдешь? – рычит Стив.</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>– Как будто я позволю тебе…</p>
<p>Разговор, переросший в спор, прерывает внезапно появившаяся на террасе Наташа – волосы развеваются, вид донельзя решительный, и Баки тут же переключает внимание на нее. Стив расслабляется. Прекрасно, если ему нужно обездвижить Баки, не причиняя ему вреда…</p>
<p>– Зимний, ты здесь не пленник, – говорит Нат, и Стив резко перестает понимать, что происходит.</p>
<p>– Разве нет? – многозначительный взгляд Зимнего адресован Капитану.</p>
<p>– Нет, конечно, это не так, – отвечает Нат и тоже смотрит на Капитана, и весь ее вид как бы говорит: «И что»?</p>
<p>– И вы позволите нам уйти, – в интонациях Зимнего проскальзывают нотки удивления.</p>
<p>– Да, позволим. Держи, – Нат протягивает ему руку – с пропуском в Башню и ключами от машины, да что за хрень творится, Нат?!</p>
<p>– И ты хочешь сказать, Черная вдова, что на мне нет следящих устройств? – Зимний почти… улыбается?</p>
<p>– Конечно, есть, – Нат улыбается в ответ, а Стив вообще перестает понимать, что происходит. – Но ты же понимаешь, почему мы… почему <i>Стив</i> хочет знать о местоположении Баки. Знаешь, я уверена, что Баки не хотел бы, чтобы Стив волновался... слишком сильно?</p>
<p>Это еще мягко сказано. Волноваться слишком сильно? Да Стив просто с ума сойдет, если упустит из виду Баки – Зимнего – Баки.</p>
<p>Зимний задумывается: </p>
<p>– И вы не будете нас преследовать.</p>
<p>– Не... сразу, – отвечает Нат извиняющимся тоном. – Мы понимаем, что тебе нужно подумать. Ты не заключенный, никто не будет держать тебя здесь против твоей воли. Обещаю. Даже если мне придется завалить Стива, чтобы остановить его.</p>
<p>В глазах Зимнего плохо скрываемый скепсис.</p>
<p>– Или я попрошу Халка о помощи, – снова насмешничает Нат.</p>
<p>Зимний.</p>
<p>Улыбается.</p>
<p>
  <i>Улыбается.</i>
</p>
<p>Он осторожен, предельно внимателен, очевидно, анализирует риски, но он с ними. </p>
<p>А Стив, глядя на него, вдруг чувствует себя шестнадцатилетним парнишкой из Бруклина, развалившимся на пляже Кони-Айленда. Парнишкой, сердце которого трепетало каждый раз, стоило Баки улыбнуться ему.</p>
<p>
  <i>Что за хрень.</i>
</p>
<p>Стив, должно быть, представляет из себя идеальную иллюстрацию к фразе «быть в замешательстве», потому что Нат и Зимний пристально смотрят пару секунд, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. Нат хмурится на мгновение, но тут же переключает внимание на Зимнего.</p>
<p>– Возьми, пожалуйста. Понимаю, тебе это не так уж и нужно, но... пожалуйста. Ты же Баки нашего Стива – я знаю, это не совсем так, но ты именно он – мы беспокоимся за тебя. Я так же прекрасно понимаю, что прошу слишком много, но... ты можешь просто поверить мне?</p>
<p>Зимний снова бросает на Стива оценивающий взгляд, но карту и ключи забирает.</p>
<p>– Мы… останемся в Нью-Йорке. Дадите нам пару дней? – наконец говорит он, подумав немного.</p>
<p>Мозг Стива просто взрывается, он вообще не понимает, что происходит в данный момент. Смена эмоций напоминает американские горки, так много всего навалилось, и он держится изо всех сил, испытывая…</p>
<p>Горечь от предательства. Нат. <i>Нат?</i></p>
<p>Страх. Он уходит. Ты его нашел, а теперь снова теряешь. В очередной раз.<br/>Надежда. Он же... согласился на жучки, так ведь?</p>
<p>Чувство вины. Тебе не удалось. Снова.</p>
<p>В ушах звенит, но до него доносится, как Нат отвечает:</p>
<p>– Три дня. Это большее, что я могу сделать.</p>
<p>Зимний соглашается.</p>
<p>Стив действует на инстинктах и снова хватает Зимнего – Баки – Зимнего за руку.</p>
<p>– Ты же… вернешься? Обещаешь? Ты вернешь его обратно?</p>
<p>– Это будет его решение, не мое, – с осторожностью поясняет Зимний.</p>
<p>Стив выдыхает. Баки никогда не покинет Стива. Никогда. Ему просто нужно переждать эту непонятно возникшую личность, как пережидают грозу.</p>
<p>И все будет хорошо.</p>
<p>Так ведь?</p>
<p>Баки ведь вернется?</p>
<p>В его голове зудит тоненький голосок:</p>
<p>«Нет, если ты не будешь тормозить, Роджерс», – и до него внезапно доходит, что все это выглядит как мексиканский тупик, когда в противоречия вступают как минимум три оппонента. И он видит, словно со стороны…</p>
<p>Как он хватает Зимнего за руку.</p>
<p>Зимний расценивает его как потенциальную угрозу.</p>
<p>Умоляющий взгляд Наташи.</p>
<p>Он облажался по полной? Он проделывал это весь день и даже не осознавал. Господи чертов Боже, Роджерс, ты полный идиот.</p>
<p>Он с трудом заставляет себя отпустить руку Зимнего, замечая, что его поза становится менее напряженной.</p>
<p>– ...Хорошо, – хрипит Стив. – Договорились на три дня. Баки – Зимний – пожалуйста? Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Он сам толком не знает, о чем так умоляюще просит, но Зимний наклоняет голову, смотрит и – видит его.</p>
<p>– Мы будем на связи, – наконец говорит он.</p>
<p>И уходит.</p>
<p>Стив без сил опускается на пол, пытаясь понять, как, черт возьми, он умудрился все так испоганить. Он всем сердцем надеется, что это была не последняя встреча с Баки – с Зимним – потому что, если это так... А вдруг он потерял их.</p>
<p>Обоих.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3: Баки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>– Тебе хочется уехать насовсем и не возвращаться? Покинуть Нью–Йорк и Штаты вообще? Мы можем. Если ты этого хочешь. </i><br/><b>– Ты сказал, что он наш. </b><br/><i>– Неважно, если это не то, чего тебе хочется.</i><br/>Зимний на какое-то время умолкает.<br/><b>– У меня раньше никогда не было ничего моего.</b></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Жирный шрифт </b>– Зимний, <i>курсив</i> – Баки.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Баки появляется на закате, заинтересованный чувством абсолютного блаженства, излучаемого Зимним. Они сидят в самом краю волнореза, и до босых ног долетают брызги. Камни под ними прогреты знойным июньским солнцем.<p>Баки улыбается. Конечно, Зимний счастлив, ему же <i>тепло.</i></p><p><i>– Похоже на Кони-Айленд, правда?</i> – он даже не пытается скрыть свое удовольствие.</p><p>
  <b>– Тебе снилось это место. Кажется, там неплохо. Хотя во сне там было мало народу.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Ну, если честно, это было почти столетие назад, и мы прогуливали уроки будним весенним деньком.</i>
</p><p><b>– Мне нравится, </b>– хмыкает Зимний. – <b>Брызги воды – это приятно.</b></p><p>Баки мысленно отмечает, что «звуки моря» – одна из немногих вещей, которые доставляют Зимнему наслаждение. Он задался целью определить, что нравится Зимнему, предоставляя ему право выбора, с единственным условием, чтобы это не представляло угрозы для жизни. Такое чувство, что многие привычные вещи Зимний видит впервые, по-детски искренне воспринимая даже самые банальные моменты, так что дух захватывает.<br/>
Баки испытывает острый недостаток хорошего в своей жизни.</p><p>Он еще не совсем разобрался с мыслительными процессами Зимнего, но ему понравилось обучать его, это было гораздо продуктивнее, чем сосуществовать на грани кризиса, тем более, если они вовлечены в этот эксперимент надолго.</p><p>Зимний сосредоточился на волнах, переливающихся разными цветами в лучах закатного солнца, поэтому Баки решает заняться анализом сегодняшних событий. Действительно проанализировать их, а не просто мимолетом вспомнить и свернуться в клубок, выставив иголки.</p><p>...Стив, ты болван.</p><p>Зимний проявляет заинтересованность.</p><p>
  <i>– Вот обязательно ему нужно было вмешаться и совать свой нос.</i>
</p><p><b>– Он думает, что я Солдат,</b> – удрученно произносит он. – <b>Ты сказал, что он не причинит нам вреда.</b></p><p>Баки съеживается:</p><p>
  <i>– Вот почему я не хотел идти к нему изначально. Он не понимает. Я сам иногда этого не понимаю, хотя дело происходит в моей собственной голове.</i>
</p><p><b>– Моя вина, что я пошел к нему, </b>– Зимний как щенок, которого пинками выгнали на улицу. Баки хочется закутать его в плед и накормить сладкой ватой.</p><p>(Сладкая вата. А это идея. Баки добавляет ее в мысленный список.)</p><p>
  <i>– Нет, нет, ты не ошибся. Ты хотел как лучше. И прошлым вечером казалось, все идет неплохо.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Вообще-то…</b>
</p><p><i>– Знаешь, что пытаюсь понять? А почему этим утром я проснулся на диване?</i> – ухмыляясь, спрашивает Баки.</p><p>
  <b>– Он прикасался к нам! </b>
</p><p>Баки честно веселит искреннее негодования Зимнего, он не может удержаться от смеха, и Зимний выглядит раздраженным.</p><p>
  <i>– Прости, прости, ты прав. Как-нибудь разберемся с этим «трогательным» вопросом. Я знаю, тебе это не нравится.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Это имеет значение лишь только в том случае, если мы собираемся вернуться.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Да, кстати об этом. Почему ты ушел?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Тебе было больно, и вина на нем. Мы пришли, потому что он должен был улучшить ситуацию. Он сделал только хуже.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Зимний…</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Он сделал хуже.</b>
</p><p>Баки вздыхает:</p><p>
  <i>– Да, он сделал хуже. Но иногда ухудшения неизбежны и необходимы для того, чтобы потом все наладилось.</i>
</p><p>Зимний явно озадачен.</p><p>
  <i>– Это как пулевое ранение. Сначала нужно достать пулю, и это больно, но если мы этого не сделаем, то не сможем исцелиться.</i>
</p><p>Зимний напрягается:</p><p>
  <b>– Пулевое ранение? Ты же сказал, что он не представляет угрозу.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Так и есть, Зимний. Правда. Ты можешь мне довериться? Он не нападет на нас.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Он собирался.</b>
</p><p>Баки воздает хвалу тому, кто направил Нат на балкон. Он бы поставил на то, что это идея доктора Беннера, но нельзя исключать кандидатуру ДЖАРВИСА.</p><p>
  <i>– Он был напуган. Он думал, что ты собираешься навредить мне.</i>
</p><p>Зимний фыркнул.</p><p>
  <i>– Да, я понимаю, что это просто смешно, но он-то этого не знал.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Разве он не может довериться тебе в этом?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Со временем. Я смогу объяснить. Ему просто нужно убедиться, что у тебя цель только одна.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Защита.</b>
</p><p>Баки улыбается порыву горячей собственнической заботы. </p><p>
  <i>– Да. Вы с ним просто делаете это по-разному.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Ты хочешь вернуться.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– А чего бы ты хотел? </i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Я…</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Тебе хочется уехать насовсем и не возвращаться? Покинуть Нью-Йорк и Штаты вообще? Мы можем. Если ты этого хочешь. </i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Ты сказал, что он наш.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Неважно, если это не то, чего тебе хочется.</i>
</p><p>Зимний на какое-то время умолкает. Солнце садится, его место занимает луна, а наступающая темнота не проблема для суперсолдатского зрения.</p><p>
  <b>– У меня раньше никогда не было ничего моего.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Он мог бы стать твоим.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Нам предстоит этап лечения? Если вернемся?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>–НЕТ. Нет, ни в коем случае.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Он бы хотел этого.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Не имеет значения.</i>
</p><p>Баки физически ощущает скептицизм Зимнего:</p><p>
  <b>– Тебе придется снова спорить с ним. Ты хочешь, чтобы он был счастлив с нами. Он не будет.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– В первую очередь я хочу, чтобы с нами был счастлив ты.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– ...что означает «уменьшение влияния вторичной личности»?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Они хотят убедиться, что я контролирую ситуацию по максимуму. Что ты не можешь взять контроль на себя. Принимать решения.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Но... иногда ты хочешь, чтобы я так и делал.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Да.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– И что получается... ты не согласен.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Нет, Зимний, я не согласен с тем, что ты вторичен. Пусть я появился первым, но потом без тебя меня бы просто не стало. И тебя без меня, вообще-то. Не думаю, что смогу быть собой без тебя.</i>
</p><p>Зимний затихает. Баки чувствует, что он в замешательстве.</p><p>
  <i>– Ты мне нужен, и я тоже хочу защитить тебя.</i>
</p><p>Зимний улыбается, надо же, он полон сюрпризов:</p><p>
  <b>– Да, я это увидел.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Ты любишь кошек, места, где можно понежиться на солнце, и сладости…</i>
</p><p><b>– И одеяла. </b>– Зимний вспоминает о том синем, накинутом на диван Стива.</p><p><i>– И мягкие одеяла, </i>– соглашается Баки. – <i>Ты человек. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы о тебе заботились.</i></p><p><b>– Капитан думает, что я – это он. Солдат,</b> – Зимний произносит это с надрывом, видно, что ему больно говорить такое. – <b>С чего бы это?</b></p><p>Баки хочется прямо сейчас потопать в Башню и надрать Стиву задницу за то, что вложил эту мысль в голову Зимнего. </p><p><i>– Я думаю, это из-за имени?</i> – наконец говорит он осторожно.</p><p>
  <b>– Вдова так нас называла.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Да, но Стив этого не знает. Я не думаю, что она помнит. Ей они тоже стирали память.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Разве она не выздоровела?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– Не так быстро, как мы, нет. Если вообще.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Значит, она не знает.</b>
</p><p>Память подкидывает воспоминание об огромных зеленых глазах, для ребенка слишком пронзительный взгляд, вспышки огненно-красного на сером фоне.</p><p>
  <i>– Я думаю, она что-то знает. И она заступилась за тебя.</i>
</p><p><b>– Заступилась, </b>– в голосе Зимнего трепет. – <b>Никто не делал этого раньше.</b></p><p>
  <i>– Она тоже живет в Башне. Мы можем вернуться не только к Стиву. Она тоже там будет.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>– Она тоже за нас?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>– В некотором смысле она тогда и была за нас... И она сможет снова, я полагаю. Хочешь, чтобы она была рядом?</i>
</p><p><b>– И на этот раз не никаких обнулений, не надо стирать ее, </b>– Зимний замолкает и добавляет осторожно, – <b>или Стива.</b></p><p>Баки улыбается:</p><p>
  <i>– Та-а-ак, мы уже называем его по имени?</i>
</p><p><b>– Он… он же назвал меня Зимним уже в конце. Он назвал твое имя, а потом он и мое назвал, </b>– говорит он медленно. <b>– Он хотел, чтобы мы остались?</b></p><p>Баки тщательно подбирает слова:</p><p><i>– Мы идем в комплекте. Я думаю, что постепенно до него это дошло, </i>– он тут же вспоминает, как у Стива отвисла челюсть в ответ на улыбку Зимнего. – <i>Знаешь, у тебя уже есть преимущество.</i></p><p><b>– Преимущество?</b> – Баки чувствует, как оживляется Зимний.</p><p>
  <i>– Он уже влюблен в нас.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>